


Dirty Laundry

by EmilyB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, clint x you - Freeform, natasha x you, sam x you - Freeform, sorta crackfic, steve - Freeform, steve x reader - Freeform, steve x you, tony x you, you x original male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyB/pseuds/EmilyB
Summary: After you discover that your boyfriend Kyle; and agent of SHIELD is cheating on you, you have a public confrontation with him, during which some feelings for a certain Captain Rogers is revealed.





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m recently single and need to vent, what better way than fanfiction?!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of my original characters are real people! They are completely fictional and are not aimed at anyone specific. Yes I am hurt but I don’t intend on bashing people.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> *Things Clint says that you may not understand because his mouth is full: 
> 
> “Das ma gurl!” - “That’s my girl!”
> 
> “Ru fell ‘im bave!” - “You tell him babe!”

She storms through the lobby of the compound, jabbing her finger at the call button for the elevator repeatedly. Cursing under her breath she enters the elevator and practically stabs in the code for the upper floors with her finger, her foot tapping impatiently as she ascends. Her day had gone from great to the verge of terrible and the little devil on her shoulder was poking at her to doing absolutely fucked up and crazy, and she was going to listen to him.

She had gone to visit her boyfriend Kyle a mere half hour ago and to look for a file in his apartment. On the floor of his bedroom was a heap of crumpled up clothes, nothing out of the ordinary, except amongst it was a white button down, reeking of an overly sweet perfume that only a teenager would bathe in and on the collar pink lipstick and mascara stains that looked cheap, at first she mistook it for hers, until she remembered she never wore pink lipstick, it simply wasn't her thing, her suspicions were confirmed when it smudged easily against her finger. As she observed the colour more closely realisation hit her, that was the signature colour of her “friend” Abigail, as she dropped the shirt she noticed something in her peripheral, strewn on the lamp was a pair of pink lace panties with a crotch cut out that she was positive wasn’t hers. That was the last straw. She wasn’t one to be fucked with, and she was going to make damn sure that he didn’t get away with that.

Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky watch as she storms through the common room and down the hall to her room, followed by a loud slam of her door.

“That’s not good,” Bucky mumbles as Clint comes outside with a bowl of popcorn for their movie. Various objects slamming and breaking against the walls of the hall draws the attention of Tony and Sam who were also in the kitchen.

“Think she finally snapped?” Clint asks taking a sip of soda and taking a seat next to Natasha.

“Oh yeah, she’s cleaning house,” the redhead replies popping a gummy bear in her mouth.

“Cleaning house?” Steve asks, confused.

“Breaking up with Kyle,” Natasha explains.

“She is very angry, I didn’t think one could fit that many curse words into one sentence,” Wanda says, watching as she comes outside chopsticks in hand, dropping a box on the ground, tossing the other things in the hall into it and slamming a top on it before going back inside and coming back out, shirt in hand and the panties dangling from the chopsticks and placing both on top the box. She goes back inside once more, coming back out in just her underwear, the blue shirt she was previously wearing in one hand and one of Steve’s grey, long-sleeved henleys that she has no intention of returning, in the other.

“So that’s where that went,” Steve mumbles to himself as she put the shirt into the box and slips on his wearing it as a dress before tying her hair up in a messy ponytail, a few stragglers falling in front her face.

“Do we have an incinerator?” she asks, approaching them with the box in hand.

“Um...no,” Tony replies, not wanting to ask why.

“FRIDAY, is agent Grayson in the building?” she asks tilting her head, a wicked plan coming to mind.

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N, 23rd floor,” the AI announces, an evil grin spreading across her face.

“Thanks,” she smirks, waiting on the elevator, entering once it arrives and turning around, “By the way, I’m about to do something crazy,” she says reaching over to punch in the code and floor, “I’ll take my disciplinary meeting,” she grins as the doors close.

The team stands there wide-eyed for a second before rushing to their feet and hurrying to the other elevator, some popcorn falling out of the bowl that Clint is hugging to his chest.

~~~~

She steps off the elevator, looking around for Kyle, spotting him at a desk chatting with some colleagues, casually she stretches an arm over her head, loosening up the tense muscles in her back and exposing her thighs. She smirks watching as some of Kyle’s male coworkers swallow thickly at the almost pornographic moan of satisfaction she lets out, staring at her thighs.

“Y/N?” Kyle asks nervously, hopping off the table as the other elevator door opens and the six people flood through to watch the show, “What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?”

“Oh you know, just airing out some dirty laundry,” she says casually gesturing to the two articles of clothing on the lid of the box before using the chopsticks to toss them at him, “If you’re going to cheat on me, burn the fucking evidence,” she snaps.

“This...tha-that’s not,” he stammers and nervously eyes the panties and the lipstick, “That’s yours,” he gulps, attempting to look calm. He looks over her shoulder with pleading eyes at Steve who is inching closer in case she tries to attack anyone. She raises her eyebrows before dropping the box at his feet as it lands with a loud bang, by now everyone in the office, even the section supervisor, is watching with interest. Kyle jumps, startled by her outburst.

She turns around, eyes scanning for Steve who is just a few steps behind her. Grabbing him by the collar of his obnoxiously tight t-shirt, she pulls him down to her level and presses her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Steve freezes in shock for a moment before finally regaining his composure and placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss which continues for a solid three minutes.

“Y/N,” Kyle gasps, making a step towards them when Wanda gives him a warning glare, making him freeze.

“Whoo!” Sam woots loudly, doing a little fist pump.

“Damn,” Natasha and Tony agrees.

“They grow up so fast,” Bucky coos in mock fatherly joy.

“Das ma gurl!” Clint yells through a faceful of popcorn whilst Wanda simply smirks having known of both their little crushes on each other for quite some time.

When they finally pull apart, she takes a moment to catch her breath before swiping a thumb across her bottom lip. Steve has a goofy grin on his face and messy hair, but not a trace of lipstick on his mouth aside from the rim on his tooth from where he bit her lip.

“Mine doesn’t stain unless you bite!” she says with a devilish smirk, “But you wouldn’t know that since you’re so fucking vanilla!”

“Oh shit!” Tony exclaims excitedly, covering his mouth, all of the females in the room and a few males smirking.

“You go girl!” a random guy from the back yells

“And before you open that lying trap you call a mouth!” she interrupts holding a finger in front of him as he opens his mouth to speak, “I have a few things to say,” placing her hands on her hips, she squares up to Kyle, “Before we get to your little problem,” she says stressing the word little, her index and thumb fingers centimeters away from each other.

“Ru fell ‘im bave!” Clint eggs on once again through a mouth full of popcorn, earning a smack upside the head from Natasha.

“Don’t interrupt,” she mumbles as he gave her a look.

“I’ve been dying to tell someone this, so why not shame you even more,” a wicked smirk comes to her face, “Every time we’ve had sex,” she starts off in a teasing tone, “Which was extremely boring by the way!” she interrupts herself to yell making everyone snicker, “Every time that we’ve slept together, I thought about Steve,” she grins diabolically, “Every. Single. Time.” she enunciates every word clearly.

“Daaaaaaaayyyyyuuuum!” Sam and Bucky yell simultaneously, stretching out the word.

“Wow,” Tony mumbles, eyes wide and voice shocked.

“Really Y/N?” Kyle takes a step toward her.

“What?!” she moves closer to him, “Give me a damn reason to give you the ass-kicking you deserve!” she yells.

“Real classy, but I don’t hit girls,” he says trying to act smug, but his eyes said otherwise, full of fear.

“That is it, you sexist piece of shit!” she makes to lunge toward him only landing a punch to his face, surely leaving a black eye, when Steve wraps an arm around her waist before she could do more damage, a proud grin on his face having been the one who taught her to land a right hook like that, “I am one of the best god-damn assassins the world has ever seen!” she yells wriggling in Steve’s arms as he lifts her like she weighs nothing, she finally calms down when he throws her over his shoulder, “You know they have medicine for those issues,” she laughs, propping up her chin on her elbow which was on Steve’s shoulder, “It’s over by the way! I feel sorry for Abby though, she’ll never get off either!” Steve sets her on her feet once in the elevator, all of them looking at her, “Well I feel better,” she breathes leaning against the wall as they continue staring at her “What? I said I was going to do something crazy,” she shrugs.

“Crazy is an understatement,” Clint smirks hugging the now empty bowl, “But I’m proud of you, I always hated him,” he says patting her on the shoulder.

“That was brutal though,” Sam says.

“It was simply the truth,” she tiptoes, reaching to pat Sam’s head, “I regret nothing,”

“So all of it was true?” Natasha asks folding her arms over her chest.

“Well the stuff about Kyle was,” she struggles to cover up the admissions about Steve, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

“Of course it was, only that right,” Bucky smirks patting her shoulder as he exits with the others.  
She and Steve both head towards their respective rooms, she’s about to open her door when she looks at Steve opening the door to his room directly to the right of hers.

“Hey I was about to look for some stuff on Netflix and just cool off, you want to join?” she asks nervously.

“Sure,” Steve says making his way over to her, “But first,” he smirks devilishly, his eyes darkening with lust, “Maybe I can put some of those fantasies to rest,” he says, his voice dropping and becoming rough as he places one hand on her waist and trails his middle finger on the other hand down the side of her neck and over her collarbone.

“Are you always this flirty, I haven’t noticed it before,” Y/N says wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Well, your confessions down there really did a number on me, that and the fact that you’re wearing only my shirt kind of bothers me,” Steve replies, a smile tugging at his sinfully plump lips.

“Then you’re more than welcomed to rip it off,” she says before he crashes his lips to hers in a kiss that was full of fervour as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and entered the room, slamming her against the door as she tugged on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
